


Strong

by Yviinfinite



Series: Supernatural Has Ruined My Life [29]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Crowley's a dick, F/M, Reader is Crowley's child, Reader is a vampire
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-06
Updated: 2017-09-06
Packaged: 2018-12-24 17:35:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12017700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yviinfinite/pseuds/Yviinfinite
Summary: You hated your father with a burning passion. And not only because he made you a monster, but because he was one himself as well.





	Strong

**Author's Note:**

> Father!CrowleyxVampire!reader: Vampire!reader is Crowley’s child when he was human. The reader doesn’t want to talk with Crowley, he was a very bad father. When the reader has the chance to be human again, Crowley screw up everything. He doesn’t want his child to be weak.

Your leg jumped as you sat on the bed, hands shakily clasped together. You glanced at the clock every few moments, your patience running thin by now. Rowena told you she'd be here. She promised! You didn't know what to do if she broke her promise. 

A door fell shut. Your head snapped up alertedly, body flinching in reflex. "Hello my dear!", Rowena cooed, and you felt yourself relax. She had always been able to calm you, even when you were just a baby. Maybe it was her magic, maybe something else. "I must apologize. Someone kept me." Her eyes told you who that someone was. You huffed irritated. "He... doesn't know, right? You didn't tell him?", you asked. She nodded, ushering you to stand up. 

"Why would I tell him, dear? This is just another chance to make him mad", she giggled. You smiled at that. If there was anyone that hated Crowley more than you, it was her. You weren't sure why. Weren't mothers supposed to love their children unconditionally? Or, well, parents in generally. But you didn't like your father either, and he never seemed to love you.

Rowena prepared everything for the spell. You felt yourself grow impatient once more. You just wanted to be human again. Being a vampire never was your choice, and you never liked hurting others just to survive. You wanted it to end, often getting in the way of hunters just to die. But somehow you always survived. 

You got turned a few years after your father died. That time had been the best of your life. You were free, finally free from his grasp. You didn't care about the supernatural, about the demons and werewolves and ghosts. You had been naive, letting your guard down too long. Some vampire got you, turned you. He wanted you to be part of his harem. The other men and women were obedient little things, broken by that monster. You killed him as soon as you had the chance, then killed the harem as well. They had seemed so... lost. They would've died anyways.

Rowena took your hand in hers, palm up. She muttered some words in Latin before cutting into your skin. Your blood dripped down your hand, into the bowl filled with various different things. She let goof your hand, grasping the bowl. She raised it, speaking more Latin, louder now. Smoke - or was it steam? - started spilling from the bowl. She lowered the bowl again, handing it to you. "Drink, my dear." You took a deep breath, raising the bowl to your mouth. You couldn't wait to be human again.

Suddenly, you were thrown against the wall, the bowl shattering onto the floor. "No!", you cried out. You father shook his head. "Darling, you should've known I wouldn't let that happen" "Fuck you!", you spat. Crowley smirked. "Is that a way to speak to your father?" You only snarled, sharp teeth now out. "After all, I still need you. And I need you to be strong"

**Author's Note:**

> You can check out my tumblr @Yviinfinite if you want to send in a request! :D


End file.
